A Blue June
by FauxPassGG
Summary: In the middle of summer, Bonnie makes a decision he'll regret forever. A spinoff to Bluer Skies, set a few years before the main story. Canon to Bluer Skies and When December Comes.


**A/N: Sorry for not updating anything lately, I've hit a snag in my stories. To make up for that, I wrote up this! This story is set in the Bluer Skies universe and is a part of my plan to tie in the WDC universe. This story takes place after WDC and before Bluer Skies. (Bonnie describes this event in Bluer Skies, but this is what actually happened.) Enjoy!**

Bonnie smiled to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of his work, the 83rd location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Chain. It was a beautiful June morning, with the sun barely rising and no clouds blocking its rays. As Bonnie got out of the car, someone walked by. "Morning!" exclaimed the golden bunny, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, Springy," Bonnie replied as he shut the door to his car. Springy was a technician who worked with him, maintaining the animatronics and keeping them in working order. Bonnie walked inside, holding the glass door open for Springy. The pizzeria didn't open for another two hours, but an ensemble of staff members were already inside, getting ready for the day. Bonnie headed to the office while Springy went backstage, running his daily maintenance check on the animatronics.

The animatronics the location used were experimental versions of Freddy Fazbear's famous robot entertainers, versions that doubled as suits and animatronics. The experimental models were called springlock suits, and were called Fredbear and BonBun (a rather ridiculous name, the staff thought, so it was usually referred to as Golden Bonnie). The show would consist of a scripted act by the animatronics, who would head backstage after the show and actors would get inside them, allowing interactions with the children.

Bonnie entered the main office, reporting to the manager, Scott Cawthon. The two had a strange past with each other and still held grudges, though they each hid it well. As assistant manager, Bonnie often found himself countering Scott's opinions and thoughts, leading to some minor clashes between the two. Inside the office, Scott was sitting at his desk, chatting pleasantly with the security advisor, a golden bear appropriately named Goldie. "Morning," Scott said without looking up from his computer. "Morning. What've we got on tap today?" Bonnie asked as he picked up a folder from the inbox on Scott's desk. "Large Birthday party in the morning, a few smaller ones later," Scott said as he checked the schedule. Goldie picked up a clipboard, flipping some papers. "Well, we got one guard out with the flu, but I think we have enough available guards to run this thing."

The door opened again, and a man carrying a cardboard box filled with colorful props walked in. "Hello," he greeted. Bonnie smiled and stood. "Morning, Marion!" Marion was a specialist in costume and prop design, brought on to help with the performance. Marion lay the box on the table, causing Scott to look up from his computer. Goldie picked a red and white guitar from the box, chuckling. "Nice, does it play?" Marion nodded. "It's a real guitar, but I don't think any of the actors are skilled enough to play it." Bonnie decided not to mention that he used to play guitar in high school.

Later, Bonnie found himself on stage, assisting the technicians in testing some of the new microphones. "Testing, testing, 1 2, 1 2." The technician's voice rebounded throughout the party room, amplified and crisp. Another technician scribbled something on his clipboard. "Mics are good," he reported. Bonnie nodded in acknowledgment. "Alright, great job. Take five, guys." As the two technicians left, Bonnie lay his clipboard on a table, eyeing the guitar Marion had brought earlier, which was now resting on a stand onstage. He considered picking it up, just to strum a few chords, but laughed the thought off. As he leaned against the table, a shout brought him out of his thoughts. Springy threw open the backstage door, causing a thick black smoke to trickle out.

Bonnie ran over. "What happened?" Springy coughed a bit. "I - I don't know! Fredbear just started smoking, I think… I think something went wrong!" Scott, Goldie, and Marion had run over from the office, hearing Springy's cries. Bonnie chewed his lip before entering the backstage area.

"How bad is it?" Scott asked worriedly. Springy clicked off the flashlight he was holding, looking into Fredbear's chest. "I don't know. He should be fine, but I should run a full maintenance check, just to be sure." Bonnie shifted nervously. "How long would that take?" Springy scribbled something in his notebook. "Well… anywhere from 1-2 hours, and if I find something else wrong, it might take longer. Then I'd have to call up the robotics division, have them take these things back. They are experimental, after all, and we're supposed to tell them if anything happens."

Scott shook his head. "That could take weeks, and we don't have confirmation that they have replacements available for us. We could be shut down for months. That would ruin us for sure." Bonnie sighed as he watched his colleagues argue. "Guys, we need to decide if we'll run today or not."

Scott ran thoughts over in his head. He had fought hard to get this job, and he wasn't intending to lose it over some stupid malfunction. He had a reputation, a family he had to care for. There had been others who tried to use him, make him do terrible things. That was in the past. "I say we run today."

Springy thought quickly. He wasn't in good standing with the robotics division. What if he was overreacting to a minor malfunction? He would become a laughing stock, getting everyone panicked over something stupid. "Well… I guess we could run…."

Marion looked at everyone like they were crazy. "Are you guys even considering the safety of the children? We can't run if there is a slight possibility that anyone could get hurt!"

Bonnie shared a glance with Goldie. He had wanted to show Freddy what he learned, and that he was capable of so much more then being Scott's assistant manager. "Well… if it's as minor as Springy says it is…. I guess…. I guess we should run."

Goldie nodded. "Yeah, I think we should." He wished he was as confident as he sounded. Marion shook his head in disgust. "Alright, guess we're running then," Springy muttered. Bonnie left the room, wondering if he had done the right thing.

 **Later** :

Bonnie, Goldie, and Springy huddled by the master security tablet in Goldie's office. Scott had dismissed the incident and Marion had gone off to sulk somewhere, leaving the three as the only ones who knew what had happened. They were watching the show stage camera with unusual intensity. "H-H-H-Hey Kids!" Fredbear said his line and went through the motions. His movements weren't nearly as fluid as Golden Bonnie's. Fredbear was acting jerky, saying his lines fine but occasionally freezing. It was a bit scary, watching as Fredbear's maw would open to mimic speaking and suddenly clamp shut again, with a surprising amount of force. "That's not good…" Springy muttered. He had his hand over the emergency button, which would shut down both animatronics and alert all the staff that something had gone wrong.

The kids seemed to pay no attention to Fredbear's apparent malfunctions, cheering and yelling. Bonnie watched through the cameras as a group of kids ran up to the show stage, one of them a bit more hesitant than the rest. The kids were directly under the stage, gazing up at the animatronics. Their shouts carried through on the cameras. "Come on Jerry! Say hi to Fredbear!" one of the kids laughed. Another child, presumably Jerry, backed up while shaking his head. Soon the other kids began chanting. "Kiss Fredbear! Kiss Fredbear! Kiss Fredbear!" The kids grabbed Jerry and held him up so that he was nearly touching Fredbear. "Hey! Kids!" A security guard yelled as he ran towards the stage.

Following the interaction program, Fredbear bent over to interact with the child. Bonnie saw it first. Fredbear suddenly began repeating the same word over and over again. His maw was stuck open, but it seemed any moment it would snap back into position. The guard had just reached the stage and was trying to get the kids to put Jerry down when it happened. Fredbear's speech suddenly cut out and the maw came snapping closed. Springy saw it and slammed his fist onto the emergency stop button, but he was too late. There was a terrible sound and screams filled the restaurant. "Oh god!" Springy cried as he leapt out of his seat. Goldie was already running towards the stage. The customers seemed frozen in shock, covering their children's eyes. A technician had gotten on the microphone. "Attention! Please, clear the area! Please, clear the area!" Some of the patrons recovered and ran from the building to outside, with the guards urging them on. The group of children in front of the stage were crying and screaming as they ran. Another staff member closed the curtains, so the children wouldn't have to see the bloody sight. Another technician was already on the phone, calling an ambulance.

By the time Bonnie reached backstage, he was trying not to throw up. A technician was working with Fredbear's controls, trying to get the maw to open again. "It's jammed, it won't open!" He shouted in panic. Springy ran over and grabbed a side of Fredbear's face, trying to pull it open. Bonnie saw what he was doing and helped him. Scott had ran over hearing the screams but stood, dumbfounded as he watched the bloody mess on the stage before recovering his senses and running to help. Marion and Goldie ran over last, Marion with an unreadable expression on his face and Goldie moving like he was in a trance. Finally, the maw opened and Marion carefully lay the child on the stage. An ambulance arrived outside.

The staff was standin in the dining area, unsure of what to do next. Marion stormed back inside from backstage, growling angrily. He had gone over to Scott, and without warning, struck him. Marion began shouting angrily as he continued to his Scott. "This is your fault! I warned you! I warned you!" He shouted as two guards held him back. Springy tried to calm him. "Marion-" Marion cut him off. "You're all monsters!" He shook off the two guards, staring daggers into Bonnie and Goldie. "You did this. I warned you." He whirled around, staring at the remaining staff members, who seemed to shrink back from the crazy look in his eyes. "Freddy Fazbear." He spat the name. "What does he care about safety? What does he care about children? All he cares about is money." Bonnie growled at Marion but didn't move. "All you care about is money. All these heads, the manager, the assistant, the chief technician. They wouldn't listen to me. They wanted to run the show, to pocket their paychecks, and now look what happened."

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore. "You know that isn't true!" He yelled. Marion glared at him. "I will save the children. I will save them from the monster that is Freddy Fazbear's. You want to exploit them, to get money without caring about the children. Well, as long as I am alive, you can't." With that, he stormed out of the building, leaving the mess of sirens and police cars behind him. Bonnie ran out after him but Goldie stopped him. Above them, the sky was as blue as it was in the morning.

 **End.**

 **(The story continues in Bluer Skies*)**

 ***Shameless self promotion.**


End file.
